El elefante del sombrero
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Durante la ocupacíon nazi en el norte de Italia Feliciano conoce a un agente de la SS que ha sido conmovido por un libro, y al hacerse buenos amigos Feliciano llegará a conmoverlo también. Yaoi. LudwigxFeliciano.
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es la primera vez que me meto en este fandom... Tal vez después les diga por qué.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Después de varios días de pedalear bajo la lluvia, retrasarse en sus entregas y llegar a sus destinos con los pedidos hechos un desastre, Feliciano al fin tuvo el día soleado que tanto deseaba, el cielo no estaba totalmente despejado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover de nuevo y hacía un agradable viento cálido. Hizo sus entregas más alegre que de costumbre y se le ocurrió que podía aprovechar el buen clima y pasear un rato por el río, se apresuró a terminar temprano e hizo su última parada en una calle que no estaba empedrada para recoger la grava suelta en sus bolsillos.<p>

Siguió por la orilla del río en su bicicleta, despacio, para disfrutar de la brisa, mientas buscaba un buen lugar para sentarse a descansar y se encontró con algo muy extraño. Un par de veces halló cosas interesantes en la rivera o estancadas en el lecho del río, donde era menos profundo, pero nunca encontró nada tan inusual, paró muy cerca del borde del agua y lo observó detenidamente para asegurarse de que fuera lo que parecía.

Parecía un uniforme de soldado alemán, completo y cuidadosamente doblado, pero abandonado sobre el césped, no le quitó la vista de encima mientras lo pensaba, no pudo imaginar por qué uno de los nazis hubiera dejado ahí olvidada su ropa. Tal vez era un soldado que llegaba, la llevaba en su equipaje y la había dejado caer por descuido, pero era imposible que hubiera caído de una maleta tan ordenadamente; o quizás la llevaba a lavar a la tintorería del pueblo y por eso cayó ahí recién planchada y doblada, aunque además del pantalón y el saco que se veían tan delicados, también había dejado su ropa interior, sus botas, una gorra de plato y hasta un cinturón con un arma, así que eso era todavía más imposible. Apenas estaba dándose cuenta que no importando el motivo del descuido, el dueño del uniforme —y del arma — seguramente regresaría a buscarlos y era mejor alejárse rápido, cuando el soldado efectivamente regresó por sus cosas.

—Italiano... — Le habló en italiano pero con un acento muy marcado. Feliciano levantó la vista y supo que el hombre que le hablaba era el dueño del uniforme por que estaba completamente desnudo.

Su no tan afinado sentido común le aconsejó que huyera, pero al tratar de impulsarse en su bicicleta, su menos afinado sentido del equilibrio hizo que cayera al río con todo y la bicicleta. El soldado lo observó caerse, hundirse, tragar agua, salir a respirar, volver a hundirse y ya no salir; estaba tan desconcertado que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que Feliciano se estaba ahogando, no perdió más tiempo y se lanzó al río para rescatarlo.

El soldado se apresuró para alcanzarlo, a esa altura el río no era muy caudaloso pero le costó mucho acercarse lo suficiente por que estaba como enredado en la bicicleta y pataleaba mucho, fue hasta que Feliciano estuvo medio inconciente que pudo tomarlo, le sacó la cabeza del agua y lo llevó hasta la orilla. Acercó su oido a los labios de Feliciano para comprobar si todavía respiraba, pero como no sabía nada de primeros auxilios lo que escuchó no le indicó nada, puso las dos manos sobre su pecho, como vio una vez que hacían los paramédicos para reanimar a uno de sus compañeros, y apoyó en él todo el peso de su cuerpo, el dolor de la compresión mal practicada fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Feliciano.

—¿Estás bien? —No le contestó, tosió varias veces y escupió algo del agua que había tragado— ¿Italiano?

Feliciano respiró profundamente un par de veces para recuperarse, abrió los ojos y al ver al alemán desnudo arrodillado ante él volvió a perder el aliento. Se cubrió los ojos y trató de asimilarlo, no el hecho de ver al soldado sin nada de ropa, sino que hace solo un segundo había caído al río, estuvo a punto de morir y ese hombre acababa de salvar su vida. No le hubiera perecido tan real sin el dolor de los golpes y la sensación de alambre de púas en su garganta, se decidió a mirar al hombre para agradecerle pero ya no estaba frente a él, había ido donde su uniforme y estaba vistiéndose de nuevo.

— Señor— Su voz estaba quebrada, Feliciano trató de ir con él para hacerse escuchar mejor pero no pudo levantarse— Señor...

—¿Estas bien? —Feliciano solo asintió, murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar y se acercó de nuevo con algo de molestia, había pensado que una vez haciendo lo que creyó correcto podía irse sin más dejando solo al italiano por si quería tirarse al río de nuevo— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada —Feliciano parecía conmocionado, aún temblaba y le habló desde el suelo, pero su mirada estaba llena de luz y le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa— Gracias, tu salvaste mi vida.

El soldado enrojeció visiblemente, se sentía muy avergonzado, aunque ya tenía los pantalones puestos la situación no pasaba de ser embarazosa y se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿En serio?, yo creí que querías hundirte— Feliciano se preguntó si el soldado había articulado mal la frase en su italiano de extrangero y solo se lo preguntó con una mirada confundida— Por que llevas los bolsillos llenos de piedras.

Se arrepintió de decirlo por que lo hizo en un tono que parecía estar acusando al pequeño italiano, pero él solo se rió, vació las piedras de su chaqueta y le explicó que las había llevado para divertirse lanzándolas al río. Le sonó algo estúpido por la única razón de que él jamás cargaría con piedras en los bolsillos, lo miró con lástima y se sentó junto a él para terminar de atar su botas.

—Bien, si ya estas...

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El soldado reflexionó un momento antes de contestar pero no encontró ningún inconveniente en presentarse con él.

—Soy el sargento Beilschdmit.

—Yo soy Feliciano —Seguía sonriéndole feliz como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba perfectamente conciente de que pudo haber muerto, pero precísamente por eso estaba tan feliz —¿Pero cuál es tu nombre?

—Ese es mi nombre, y si ya estás bien...

—No, quiero decir tu primer nombre, cómo te llaman tus amigos.

El sargento supuso que no iba a olvidar su pregunta y mejor le respondió.

—Soy Ludwig.

—Ah, ¿Y por qué estabas desnudo en el bosque? —Ludwig se sonrojó de nuevo y antes de que pudiera decir algo Feliciano continuó— Por que, ¿Sabes?, he escuchado de personas que quieren sabotear a los alemanes por que dicen que son malos, dicen que llevan a la gente inocente a la factoría y hacen cosas horribles con ellos, yo no pienso que sean malos por que no me han hecho nada y además tu me ayudaste, pero si alguien que no le agradan los alemanes hubiera pasado por aquí y se hubiera llevado tu ropa para sabotearte tendrías que haber regresado desnudo a la factoría.

No había pensado en eso, simplemente aprovechó el buen clima para salir a pasear, le gustaba mucho caminar y se dejó seducir por la resolana y el río cristalino. Hasta entonces reparó en que había sido más estúpido que llenarse los bolsillos de piedras, en el mejor de los casos alguien podría haberse llevado su ropa pero incluso pudieron haberle disparado con su propia arma.

—Ludwig, ¿Por qué te quitaste la ropa?

Creyó que debía molestarse por que le hablara con tanta familiaridad pero lo desconcertó el hecho de que no estuviera en paz hasta que no contestara su pregunta.

—Yo... Solo quería nadar un poco. — Feliciano le sonreía hermosamente, Ludwig lo miró detenidamente, se preguntó qué hacía ahí tan lejos del pueblo, y aunque estaba totalmente empapado pero no tenía en absoluto la apariencia de un chico que acaba de ser sacado violentamente de un río, no parecía abatido de frío, ni de cansancio, ni de dolor, ni de miedo. Se sintió sobrecogido por la coincidencia— Ya debo irme.

—Ludwig —Feliciano lo tomó del brazo antes de que se levantara— Gracias por ayudarme, salvaste mi vida.

Ludwig lo ignoró y se fue de su vista tan repentinamente como apareció la primera vez. Feliciano recogió sus piernas y las abrazó, al fin comenzó a llorar, no lo hizo antes por que de alguna forma la presencia del soldado se lo impidió. Aunque no lo pareciera tenía frío, estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y también tenía algo de miedo de cómo reaccionaría su hermano cuando le dijera que perdió la bicicleta.

Las nubes despejaron el sol por un momento y feliciano vió algo centellear entre la hierba, fue a ver de que se trataba y recogió una cruz de hierro, era simple, negra con los bordes plateados y su único adorno era el listón balnco, negro y rojo del que estaba prendida. La encontró muy bonita y supuso que el soldado alemán se la había dejado olvidada ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero aquí está, es que paso por una etapa de desinspiración y este fic tiene muchos problemas de logística y de exactitud histórica.**

**Hubiera jurado que esto ya lo había subido pero creo que no... en fin, al final haré algunas especificaciones técnicas importantes que había olvidado.**

**Feliz lectura.**

Era otro día gris de noviembre, Feliciano miró por la ventana hacia la calle vacía, luego al reflejo de Antonella en el vidrio, así no se daría cuenta de que la miraba mientras se pintaba los labios. Ella le gustaba mucho más cuando usaba maquillaje y le sonreía con los labios tan rojos, pero sabía que Antonella se arreglaba tanto por que iba a salir con su hermano, aunque ella no se lo dijera sabía que prefería a Lovino, sintió una aguja clavada en el pecho y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pensó que podía decirles que no salieran por que iba a caer una tormenta, pero de verdad necesitaba que fueran a conseguirle otra bicicleta, era mucho peor hacer las entregas de la tienda caminando, además del clima tan malo no podía llevar demasiadas cosas y tenía que hacer más viajes. Lovino no se enojó tanto cómo imaginó Feliciano cuando le dijo que había perdido la bicicleta por que cayó al río y hasta necesitó ayudar para salir, iba a empezar a maldecir pero Antonella consideró más importante que Feliciano estaba empapado, aunque ese día no había llovido, y tenía tantos moretones que parecía que lo había arroyado un caballo, entonces Lovino estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que no tenía caso enojarse y sólo necesitaban conseguirle otra bicicleta.

Terminó de ordenar los tomates frescos en la estantería y Lovino trató de tomar uno especialmente grande, Feliciano lo detuvo y le ofreció otro.

—Yo no quería ese —Lovino guardó el tomate en el bolsillo de su gabardina y también tomó el que quería primero sin pensar que sostenía la pirámide que hizo Feliciano y los demás fueron a rodar hasta el suelo— Ah, lo siento.

Lovino recogió los tomates y Antonella se apresuró a ayudarle, los pusieron en desorden en el estante y salieron de la tienda tomados del brazo. Feliciano evitó pensar demasiado en que no se despidieron de él, sabía que los dos lo apreciaban pero se sentía excluído cuando estaban juntos.

Volvió a acomodar los tomates y se sentó a esperar, las nubes amenazaban con un diluvio y no había nadie en las calles, era obvio que nadie iba a ir a comprar nada enmedio de una tormenta y hasta entonces pensó que hubiera sido mejor cerrar para poder acompañarlos. Estaba comenzando a llover, Feliciano por fin se resignó a irse a la cama temprano cuando un soldado entró a la tienda y lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Ludwig, hola!

Ludwig se extrañó de que lo llamaran por su nombre y le prestó más atención al chico del mostrador, él también reconoció a Feliciano pero no recordó su nombre. No le dio la mayor importancia, había ido a la tienda muchas veces y jamás se había fijado en él, iba a pedirle unos cigarros pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Feliciano le dijo que esperara y salió corriendo hacia la trastienda, así que esperó para que lo atendiera.

Regresó en un segundo y puso las manos detrás de su espalda ocultándole algo descaradamente, le sonrió con complicidad y con emoción suponiendo que Ludwig ya sabía qué escondía.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—¿Y qué puede ser? — Ludwig pensó que le regalaría una nadería para darle las gracias de nuevo.

—Es algo que dejaste olvidado el otro día.

El rostro de Ludwig se iluminó pero no quiso preguntar si era lo que pensaba para no desilucionarse si resultaba otra cosa y solo extendió la mano hacia Feliciano como pidiéndole que le mostrara lo que tenía. Él tomó su mano y puso en su palma la cruz de hierro, se alegró de haberla guardado cuando vio la expresión de Ludwig, él la observó asombrado unos instantes, había creído que ya nunca la volvería a ver, le sonrió sinceramente a Feliciano sin darse cuenta y abrochó el listoncito de la cruz alrededor del segundo botón de su guerrera.

—Gracias.

—De nada —Feliciano lo miraba con dulzura, parecía muy preciada para Ludwig y le dio gusto poder devolvérsela— ¿Esa cruz es muy querida para ti?

—Es sólo una medalla de segunda clase.

Dijo Ludwig de nuevo muy serio como restándole importancia. Feliciano sintió mucha curiosidad al saber qué era un premio y no dudó en interrogarlo al respecto olvidándo que estaba empezando a llover y Ludwig había ido ahí a comprar algo.

—¿Y por qué te ganaste esa medalla?

—Por valor en batalla —Ludwig también había olvidado a qué fue originalmente.

—Es impresionante, sí eres muy valiente, arriesgaste tu vida por mi. Pero debieron de darte otra cosa como premio.

—¿Otra cosa? — Ludwig estaba impresionado de escuchar eso, recibir una cruz de hierro era todo un privilegio y era muy difícil de conseguir.

—Sí, algo diferente... No sé qué otra cosa diferente, pero al menos debieron haber escrito detrás de la medalla algo como "para Ludwig, que es el soldado más valiente"

—¿Y por qué harían algo como eso? — Ludwig trató de imaginar el mensaje grabado en el anverso de su medalla y le pareció totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, por que, yo la encontré tirada en el suelo y pensé que era un adorno de tu uniforme, no me imaginé que significara que habías hecho algo importante...

—Basta con que yo lo sepa.

Feliciano se sintió intimidado por el tono que usó Ludwig, no había querido darle a entender que su premio era simple o que solo servía de adorno.

—Lo siento, yo quería decir que si hubiera sabido que era un premio la hubiera guardado con mucho cuidado y te la hubiera devuelto antes, es que no sabía dónde encontrarte.

Ludwig pensó detenidamente en el atropeyado discurso de Feliciano, es verdad que él conocía el significado de la cruz de hierro por que sabía del estatus de las cruces de primera y segunda clase, y mejor aún, de las cruces de caballero, pero para un chico cualquiera no era diferente a cualquier insignia del uniforme, era solo un pedacito de metal. Recordó la angustia que pasó cuando se dio cuenta que la había perdido por que ya no tenía con qué demostrar su estatus, y pensó que no era cierto que era suficiente con que él supiera de sus méritos por que entonces la cruz no le hubiera hecho tanta falta.

—Es cierto, no podías saber que era una distinción —Ludwig tenía de nuevo un tono amable y Feliciano se tranquilizó.

—Ha sido una suerte que hayas venido aquí.

—Teníamos que volver a encontrarnos, vengo aquí todo el tiempo desde que llegué, hace dos meses.

Afuera ya llovía a cántaros pero Feliciano no se lo hizo notar a Ludwig por que parecía no tener problema con seguir conversando.

—No recuerdo haberte visto, pero es normal. Es que yo no hablo con los alemanes, y todos me parecían muy iguales con sus uniformes, pero ahora que somos amigos tú me pareces diferente.

—No somos amigos —La mirada de Feliciano se entristeció, Ludwig no quería ser descortés y trató de componerlo —Quiero decir que aún no somos amigos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que apenas nos conocemos —Entonces Ludwig volvió a recordar su libro, como el día que se encontró con Feliciano por primera vez —Aún no tenemos un vínculo.

—¿Y cómo podemos conseguir ese vínculo?

—Bueno, leí en un libro en que una zorra que quería ser amiga de un príncipe... —Ludwig hizo una pausa, no sabía por qué había dicho eso y mucho menos como continuar — Le pidió que se encontraran todos los días a la misma hora para que ella se acostumbrara a él y pudieran crear un vínculo.

Feliciano pensó que si solo había leído en un libro una técnica para hacer amigos no debía tener demasiados. Ludwig le simpatizaba mucho y eso era suficiente para él aunque apenas se conocieran, pero tal vez él quería conocerlo mejor primero y era muy tímido para decírselo directamente.

—Creo que es una buena idea —Ludwig se alivió interiormente de que Feliciano no se diera cuenta que solo lo había dicho por decirlo —¿Y dónde nos encontraremos?

**Especificaciones técnicas importantes:**

***El libro al que Ludwig se refiere es el "El principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupèry.**

***Algunas cosas de las que Feliciano le dice a Ludwig hacen coincidencia con las cosas que dice en principito en el libro.**

***En el capítulo anterior cuando Feliciano le dice que hay gente que trata de sabotear a los alemanes se refiere a los partisanos.**

***La factoría de la que habla es la Risiera di San Sabba; está en la provincia de Trieste en Italia, antes era una procesadora de arroz, durante la SGM fue un campo de tránsito para los prisioneros y ahora es un museo.**

*****El fic no es históricamente exacto.****


End file.
